They Call Me Angel
by Alice Iris Courtney
Summary: starts the beginning of the end of Rosalie hale's life. ends around the time bella arrives. hope you like


**Hey, just another story but about Rosalie's life this time. I hope you guys like it. Please review!**

Vera's life was perfect, I would always think about that, mostly when she was around. Vera had a perfect life, but I was a perfect girl. But I would always, envy her -until I had a husband and baby of my own. Of course that would happen, Royce King, my perfect match, would give me everything I wanted.

"He's sooo adorable, Vera" I complimented on her darling baby, Henry, who I bounced in my lap. "Thank you, Rose, but he's quite and handful at times" she laughed, her husband's arm around her waste. "But I think we'll keep ya, I think we will" I said to the baby, making him laugh and touching my nose to his. "Rose, if I didn't know ya better, I'd think ya'd be planning stealing Henry" her husband laughed. "Oh shut your trapper," Vera said playfully, lightly tapping her soul mates knee, "She has and babies will soon follow, sure enough" she said.

I hoped that was the truth, Soon my name would be Rosalie Lillian Hale King -Wife of Royce King. And then I'd have children and then I'd be a grandmother and maybe live to see my third generation. "You have to come to the wedding, no excuses" I said, we had gone over it a million times, I was the bride having the perfect wedding and my best girlfriend's family and herself had to be there. "We'll be there Rose, how many times have we promised, not to mention the RSVP?" Vera sighed. It was all good for me, the perfect wedding, the perfect husband, a barrel cash and a family that loves me. Life was to perfect.

I left a little later, With a final hug to the couple and a kiss on the forehead to Henry. "Rose, Royce better be affording you a coach soon, ya know we worry 'bout you walkin' home alone" Vera reminded me, I laughed. She was always so worried about me going home late. Late nights in Rochester either meant everyone or no one. Tonight no one was around. "Nothing has ever happened to me Vera, and soon I'll be like you, and I'll have hundreds of coaches" I said. She nodded sadly, "See you soon!" she called, "See ya!" I called back. And soon I was away From Vera and Her Husband and Henry and off into the dark snowy night.

I was almost home, it was only block or two away, I could just see my street sign next to a lantern glowing in the snowy distance. Being Alone was nice -well mostly alone, there was a cab dropping a couple and some men and women sitting outside a party. But just a few yards away a sound filled my ears: drunkards, a group of them. After a few steps I found them, a group of sharply dressed men stood on the side walk each holding a liquor beverage. And one of them was my fiancé, my Royce. I smiled politely, and nodded my head, I felt there eyes scan me and it gave me a bit of self pleasure. "Hey Rose" he said, he began to walk towards me and he gripped my jacket. "She's an Angel, isn't she?" he said to his friends. Then he turned back to me, all blood shot eyes on me. "Why don't you come over here?"

8888888888

Blood began to seep through the cracks in the tar before they left. I was almost joyed when they left me, but it was more a sense of relief. I had left my eyes closed the whole time, I didn't want to see there sick faces. I didn't even open them when I heard one say "I think she's dead" it had sounded like Royce. I felt a tear roll down my bloody cheek, my pagers would find it disgracing that there beautiful and only daughter had been raped and torn apart. What would my brothers say? What would Vera say?

I managed to curl my arms around me, right on my rib cage that sported several deep gashes. I began to weep. Might as well die in the middle of the street, I wad cursed by the hand of Rochester's finest man. It was one of the lowest points a woman could have that would ruin them forever. I had been raped, wounded, assaulted, spat on, an treated like dirt, physically but also mentally. They had put a bullet hole through my pride and only small bits survived.

I hadn't been left alone for ten minutes when I heard something. Probably a squirrel, or maybe a raccoon that smelled all the blood that had been spattered in the snow. It didn't matter because either way, I would die. From loss of blood or hypothermia or maybe even being eaten, I would be dead by dawn. "Help" I croaked, but then I stopped. I would dishonor my family if this happened, if I came home with this reputation.

Then suddenly there was a flash, and I felt like I was flying. I was in someone's strong grasp, I looked up. There above me, flying was a face as pale as the winter flakes with light blonde hair and vibrant gold eyes. He looked at me with all the sorrow I'd ever seen. He didn't look in wonder of my beauty, he wasn't amazed I was alive, his eyes didn't sweep my body like those of other men. This snow white man only looked at me face, and my ribs where the blood still shed.

Street after street passed, no one saw us, all because no one was there. After what seemed like a century but couldn't of been more than a minute, we came to a small house. A woman sat in the parlor, she was flawless with a heart shaped face and Carmel waves of hair, also with Beautiful pale skin and deep yellow eyes. She looked rather fearful when she saw me, and then I saw another figure appear in the doorway. He was a teenage boy, with messy bronze hair and a lanky muscular body, he had the same common features of the other two but he wore a scowl. "I doubt it Carlisle" he said. Carlisle took me upstairs into a unused bedroom, where he laid my weak body onto the bed. And then his teeth embedded into my neck.

I wailed at the pain. I was burning, burning in hell. Burned for my sins, I had been used and now I was being punish. I screamed and cussed and the burning seemed to increase as if punishing me for my impart like manner. It was my end, it was official, I would never get married to a rich man and live in a big house and stay home with my children when he was at work. Never would my family see me again, all because those sick bastards killed me and cursed me to a fiery hell. "Edward, give her a chance, she's beautiful" Carlisle said to the boy. They both looked down at me, equally towering Over my dying body. I stared at both of there yellow eyes, tears still spilling from my own, crystal blue. I screamed again as the invisible flames at me whole.

This was my end, no happiness, no future, no nothing. I looked desperately at them, if he gave me a chance would this stop? He stared at me for a long moment, "I'm sorry, she's not the one for me" he said quietly. I did not like him. He was letting me die. But I had no time to concentrate on him, all that I could think of was coming back as a demon and torturing Royce. Ten times worst then what he did to me.

**Love? Hate? Sympathetic? Please tell me! Emotions for my books are 100 percent loved (its very hard to be an empath when I cant see you) please tell me all your thoughts!**


End file.
